Will you marry me Claire Redfield
by sexy evil nat
Summary: here is a story of steve and claire and i hope it works this time, steve has the guts to ask claire to marry him, but it goes bad when claire's violent ex boyfriend comes back and kidnaps claire on her wedding day.
1. You finally have the guts Steve

WILL YOU MARRY ME CLAIRE?

(CHAPTER 1 – YOU FINALLY HAVE THE GUTS STEVE)

It was a warm, lovely sunny day in Raccoon City Park. There are people playing football, tag, hide and seek and just bathing and eating. A beautiful woman called Claire Redfield is in the park with her friends and her brother. She is sitting on the ground near the basket eating an apple, but someone grabs her apple of her and starts eating it. She looks at the person and she sees it is her boyfriend, Steve. "Steve, what are you doing?" he smiles at continues eating her apple. "That's my apple, give it back, you pig." She stands up and tries to grab the apple, but Steve was fast, so he grabs her arm and pulls her to him and kisses her on the lips. She moans and tries to get away from him, but he was stronger than her. She managed to get away from his grip. "Will you stop acting like an asshole and give me back my apple." He looks at her and smiles. "Come on, Claire. It is too late for your apple. I have totally eaten it half way." She knows that he has a point, so she just turns away from him and sits back down and grabs herself another apple. She keeps her eyes on Steve to make sure that he doesn't try to take her apple again. "I'm watching you, Burnside. Don't even try to steal my apple again." He just smiles and heads back to the guys who are playing football. Claire watches him run to the guys and she just sits there and smiles at him. Claire turns her attention to her friends who are Jill, Sherry, Rebecca, Elza, Fongling and Lily. She watches them play hide and seek, she sees that Jill is cheating so she gets up and runs towards them so she can have a little fun with them.

Jill sees Claire running up to them. "Hey, sis. Are you here to play hide and seek with us?" Claire smiles and nods her head and says. "Yeah, so can we start over, so I can have a turn hiding?" Jill nods her head and yells for the girls to stop hiding. "Hey, girls, Claire's here, so come out from hiding and let's start again so Claire can have a go." They all came from their hiding place and walk towards Claire and Jill. They all stare at each other and they were ready to point to the person who is going to be on. They all they point to Claire. "AW, man. Why did you guys have to pick me for?" They all laughed and then they all head of hiding from Claire. Claire then start counting to 50, the girls all start to hide from her. After Claire counting to 50 she start searching for her friends.

With the guys, they are playing a round of football. Chris, Billy, Steve and Lott were on one team and Ark, Bruce, Barry and Leon were on the other team. "Ok, guys, here we go. Steve you take defence and Lott you take the count, ok?" Said Chris. They both nod their heads and head for the pitch for their places. With the other team, they were doing the same, but they had ark doing the defence and had Bruce to count, when it is their turn to hike. After they were done, they head to the pitch for their places too and then another game began.

After the game was done, they all head towards the picnic and they all had a drink of cola. Then the girls came and they did the same, because they were tired of playing hide and seek. Steve saw Claire and said. "Hey, babes. Did you have fun with the girls?" Claire smiles at him and then she walked to him and gave him a kiss on the lips and turns back to the girls. "You girls want to get an ice cream?" They all nod and head towards the ice cream van. The boys just stood there and watched them all head away. Then Steve turned to the others and asked them all a question. "Can you guys keep a secret?" They all nod their heads. "I think I want to ask Claire to marry me." Chris then chokes on his cola and Leon had to pat him on his back. "You want to ask my sister to marry you?" He smiled and waited for the others to comment on his proposal. "I think that is a great idea." Said Bruce. "Yeah, if you love so much, you should marry her." Said Billy. "I can't believe that you want to marry Claire, Steve." Said Chris. "I've been going with Claire for a long time, so I want to marry her." Chris smiled and looked at his future brother in law. "So you finally have the balls to ask her?" Steve smiled and then he turned to the girls who were coming back with some ice cream for themselves and for the guys. "Here you guys. We got you all one too." They smiled and took their ice cream of them and they all enjoyed an ice cream to cool them down more.

Author – what do you think of this story, plz reviews.


	2. I’M GONNA ASK HER AT OUR DATE

WILL YOU MARRY ME CLAIRE?

(CHAPTER 2 –I'M GONNA ASK HER AT OUR DATE)

They all head of home, they all live together, and because of the dangerous that has happened during the year. Claire and Steve share one room, Chris and Jill share, Rebecca and Billy share, Fongling and Bruce share, Ark and Elza share, Lily shares with Sherry, Lott shares with Leon, last Carlos and Natasha shares.. They all arrive at home and they all start putting things back away to the right places. Everyone knows that Natasha didn't go with them to the park, because she was at work today, but she was also feeling sick too. Claire comes in the living room and sees Natasha lying down on the couch with a bucket near the side. Claire walks up to her and asks. "Are you ok, Natasha?" She looks up and sees Claire with a worried look on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine, just sick." Then the others come in and see Natasha lying on the couch. "Natasha, are you ok." Asked Sherry and Lily at the same time. She looks at them and smiles then she smiles at the others, and suddenly she moved and grabbed the bucket and purked in it. Everyone moved away so she doesn't throw up on them. Carlos then goes towards her and puts his hand on her back and rubs it so she can get it out of her more. She looks up and says. "Thanks, Carlos." "No problem, Amiga." Claire looks at Rebecca who nods her head in response and she grabs her medic kit and start checking on Natasha for her illness.

At 1:30am in the morning. Natasha is still sick of some kind of illness, but no one knows what, but Rebecca has been making a medicine for her to get better. Everyone has been staying with her ever since they came back from the picnic. Everyone are worried including Claire, because they have been friends for years and she doesn't want her friend to be ill. After Rebecca has given Natasha her medicine, they all went to bed, Claire and Carlos had to help Natasha to her room so she could get some sleep. After they settled Natasha in bed, everyone went to their own rooms so they could get some sleep, after they all went to their rooms, Steve stood outside of his and Claire's room, he wonders what she will say when he asks her on their date tomorrow. "I wonder if she will yes to me." He smiles and then enters the room to go to bed. The first thing he sees, is Claire lying in bed with the cover not over her, Steve could see that Claire was cold. She was shivering, he shakes his head and walks towards her and puts the blanket over her to keep her warm. Then soon after he removes his shirt and pants and jumps into bed and goes to sleep.

In the morning, everyone was still tired from staying up late to look after Natasha. Natasha has started to feel much better and is already up and walking to gather her strength. She was on ready in the kitchen making some tea and pancakes. Carlos comes in and gives her a big hug, she returns it and then Claire comes in and smiles at her best friend awake and feeling a bit better. "I see that Rebecca's medicine worked." Natasha smiled and goes and give her friend a hug for helping her last night. "Thanks for helping me last night, Claire." "No problem, sweetie." Then Steve comes in and sees Natasha and he walks over and gives her a hug and says. "How are you feeling, Natasha?" "I'm feeling much better, thanks to Rebecca." They smiled at each other and then they hear the rest of the team come in and they all have smiles on their faces. Steve then turns to Claire and says. "Are you looking forward to our date tonight, babes?" Claire turned to him and smiled. "Of course I'm looking forward for our date. I can't wait." She gives him and hug and a kiss and leaves with the girls so they can go out for a girl out day of shopping. The girls gave and wave the guys goodbye and they were off.

At the mall, the girls are in a shop with outfits. Claire is looking for something to wear for her date with her boyfriend. Natasha comes over and shows her something really hot and sleeveless. "Hey, Claire. I think that you will look hot in this for him." Claire starts to blush at the dress, then Jill, Rebecca, Elza, Fongling, Sherry and Lily comes and they all whistle at the dress. "Wow, that is a good chose, Natasha." "Yeah, go and put it on, Claire." Said Elza. "Ok you guys." She takes the dress from Natasha and goes into the dresser. 4 minutes later, Claire comes out and the girls are shocked at what they are seeing, they are seeing a hot girl with a hot red dress on. "Claire, you look very pretty." Said Lily. "Pretty? She looks hot, but don't worry, I'm not turning lesbian." They all laughed and they looked at Claire who was smiling at them. "I think that this dress is a good choice for my date, thank you, Natasha." Natasha nods her head in response. They head to the counter and Claire pays for the dress and they all head back to the house so she can get ready for the date, which was about 5 hours away. (And you all know how much that we girls love to take our time when we are going on dates, lol)

It's been four hours since Claire came back from the mall with the girls. She is still in her room getting ready for her date with Steve. 'I wonder where he is taking me, I know he told me to wear something fancy for the date, but what sort of date is it? I hope it is a romantic kind of date.' There was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" "It's me, Natasha. Open the door, Claire." Claire smiles and turns around and heads to the door. "Hang on, Nat. I'm coming." Claire opens the door and lets Natasha in. "What's wrong, Natasha?" "Claire, can I ask you something before you go on your date with Steve?" "Sure thing. What is it?" Natasha puts her hand on her head and scratches it. "Do you think that me and Carlos will ever get toether, you know in a relationship kind of way?" Claire knows where this is going, so she sits down and her bed and pats on it to let Natasha know to sit down with her, which she does. "I know where this is going." Natasha and Claire talks for 30 minutes and after that was done, Claire got everything ready for the date and she heads to her door and opens it to head downstairs, to where her boyfriend/date is waiting for her.

Steve is waiting downstairs with the others, he is waiting for his girlfriend/date to arrive. "I'm a little nervous of asking her, guys." "Don't be, kiddo. I was a little nervous on asking Rebecca to marry me, but I gave it my all and did it. It was totally easy and we know that you will do it, Steve." "Billy is right, Steve." Said Chris, who was smiling at the boy. "I know that my sister will be happy with you, when you ask her the question." While the boys were talking, Natasha comes in the kitchen and tells them that Claire is coming, and she also had a huge smile on her face. They all stood there waiting for Claire to come in, and their eyes are widened on what they are seeing. They see Claire in a hot, sexy red dress, Steve is breathless and speechless. Claire walks up to Steve and asks. "Are we ready to go, Steve?" Steve doesn't answer, he just stares at her with his mouth open, the others notice it and they all just laugh. "Steve, are you ok?" Steve finally wakes up and says. "Yeah, we are ready to go." He holds out his hand for her and then they head out to the car, it takes them about 20 minutes to arrive at a posh restuarate. (If it is spelled wrong, so what its a little difficult to spell it sometimes lol)

Steve and Claire are sitting in their seats listening to each others lifes. Claire tells Steve everything about her ex violent boyfriend, which he gets really pissed off about hear what Claire is telling him. "He really did all of that to you?" He asked upset and mad. "Yeah, but thanks to my brother, that bastard will never come between me again. And I'm totallt glad of that and also glad to have you, Steve." Steve blushes and turns to the right and stares at a couple who are staring into each others eyes with smiles and holding each others hands. Steve turns back to Claire and smiles at her. "I'll be back, just need to head to the ladies room." Steve nods his head and lets Claire go, he then puts his hand in his pocket and takes out the box and opens it. He smiles at the ring and then he starts to wonder what will her answer be when he asks her. 'Will she say yes or no? I'm a little scared, but I have to be strong on hearing her answer.' He didn't relise that Claire was back sitting in her seat watching him with worry in her eyes and he also didn't hear her call his name. "Steve?" Still no answer from him, she then grabs his hand and says. "teve?" Steve looks at her and shakes his head and smiles at her. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine. When did you get back so quick?" She just smiled at him, Steve then noticed that she has some lipstick on. 'She wasn't wearing lipstick when we arrived here. A little weird.' Steve knows that now is the time to ask her the question, so he gest up and walks to Claire and kneels down on one knee and looks up to Claire, who ntoices him and says. "Steve, what are you doing?" She looks around and sees people staring at them and also hearing people saying 'is he gonna propose to her'. She looks down at Steve and listenes to what he is saying to her. "Claire, you are the one woman that I have trusted and known since what happened to us ages ago. And you are also the woman that I've been looking for and it is hard to tell you all my feeling for you, but I can tell you those later, so Claire Redfield... will you marry me?" Claire starts to cry with happiness. 'I can't bleieve he has actually asked me to marry him.' Claire's tears where dropping down from her cheecks to her knees, she then says the answer that she always wanted to say. "Yes, Steve. Tes, I will marry you." Steve puts the ring on her finger and stands up and brings Calaire up with him and gives her a kiss, a passionate kiss and holds her. They both hear people whistleing and cheering at them, they both then broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that, Steve Burnside." Steve smiles and kisses her again and she kisses back. After they were finshed they head of home to celebrate with their friends and family for the rest of the night.


	3. Claire's hen night & Steve's stag night

WILL YOU MARRY ME CLAIRE?

(CHAPTER 3 - CLAIRE'S HEN NIGHT AND STEVE'S STAG NIGHT)

It is Claire's hen night and she is excited and ready for the surprise the girls have arranged for her. Claire wasn't dresses up, but she did wear a short skirt, tight top and high heels, same with the other, but Natasha didn't wear a skirt, just tight jeans. The surprise has arrived at the house, Claire doesn't know what the surprise is, but she can't wait for what it is. "Come on, girls. Tell me what the surprise is." Begged Claire. "No, way. If we tell you it won't be a surprise will it, Claire?" Said Natasha. "Nat's right, Claire. We can't tell you or we will spoil the surprise. So, let's go into the living room and see what's in there." Said Jill. Claire started to wonder if the surprise was in the living room, so she walks a little fast then the others and head to the living, but Rebecca and Fongling grabs her arms and pull her back. "Hey? What gives?" Demand Claire. "We can't let you go in there." Said Elza, who came from the living room. "What is going on in there, Elza?" Claire demanded again. "Don't worry, Claire." Elza nods her head to the others and they pushed Claire in the living room, which was dark by the way. "Why is it so dark in here?" They just laughed and then when the door close, some colourful lights came on and then some fast, sexy music came on and then a man appeared in front of Claire dancing away and striping. Claire went red and looked at her friends who were all clapping and whistling at the striper. She then turns to Jill and says. "I'm gonna kill you girls after this." Jill just smiles at her and looks back at the striper. Claire knows that hen nights always have stripers, well not all hen nights, but some. Claire just sat there watching the striper dancing in front of her and then she joined in with her friends whistling and clapping. The striper then came up to Claire and grabs her by the hand and pulls her up and starts dancing with her.

At a bar, Steve and the guys are having a laugh drinking on Steve's stag night. Steve is sitting in the middle of Chris and Leon laughing a way. Carlos then asks Steve. "So, Steve? Where are you taking Claire on your honeymoon?" Steve starts thinking about that and looks at Chris for a minute then answers. "I'll be taking her to Hawaii for 2 months." They all wide eyed him and Chris said. "What? You are taking my sister to Hawaii for 2 months. Why?" "Claire said that she always wanted to go to Hawaii, so I'm taking her to Hawaii after the wedding tomorrow." Chris then puts his arm around Steve and says. "Steve… I'm glad that you and my sister are going to be wed tomorrow little bro." Chris was also drunk when he had his arm around Steve. Steve was excited for tomorrow and also nervous, Leon notices his look on his face and says. "There is no need to be nervous, Steve. You're a lucky guy and you know that." Said Leon, who was jealous of Steve, but he knows that Claire loves him, so he can't do anything to hurt Claire or Steve tomorrow. "Thanks, Leon, but I'm just scared of saying all of those words tomorrow and I don't want anyone to ruin my day tomorrow." They all nod their heads and then Bruce says. "Yay, here is the striper, gents." Steve was shocked at hearing the word striper, he turns around and sees a woman walking towards him and then music starts and she starts dancing and striping in front of Steve. Steve was totally red on his face and he turns to the guys who were all cheering and asking for more of the striper, Steve stared at his to be brother in law and asks. "Who got a striper for my stag night?" Chris looks at Ark and ark looks at Steve. "I just thought it would be good for you to have a little entertainment for your shag night before you get married tomorrow. It was just something to cheer you up before the big day." Said Ark scratching his head. Steve just stares at him and shakes his head and turns back to the striper and start smiling and cheer to let his friends know that he is having a good time. "Looks like that Steve is having a good time." Said Carlos. They all nodded and continue watching the striper.

After the striper was done and left, Claire was lying on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. Then Jill, Elza, Fongling, Natasha and Rebecca came back in the living room and they saw Claire and they see that Claire was smiling. "I wonder why she is smiling for." Asked Fongling. "Let's find out, shall we?" Said Jill. They nod their heads and walk towards Claire. "Hey, Claire? Why are you smiling for?" Asked Rebecca. Claire got up and then said. "I'm smiling for tomorrow; I can't wait to marry Steve. I truly love him" The girls looked at each other and they all said together. "Awwwwww!" Then they all laughed. Claire looked at them and starts crying with happiness. Natasha notices her tears and says. "Claire, save those tears for tomorrow, girl." Claire laughs and says. "Yeah, you're right, save my tears for tomorrow." They all laughed and then they all head to bed to get some sleep for the wedding tomorrow. Claire starts to wonder. 'What will the day be like? Would he say something nice to me or something that will get me crying?' She thought and then she went to her room and fell straight onto the bed and went to sleep.

While Claire was asleep in her room, Natasha and Jill were still up talking about the wedding. "Do you know where Steve is taking Claire, Natasha?" "Nah, if I knew I would have told you ages ago today, but I don't know a thing about it." "Right, I hope that the day will be prefect for Claire." "I agree with you too." Said Natasha, then she yarn and says to Jill. "Goodnight, Jill. See you in the morning." "Yeah, goodnight, Nat." They both said their goodnights and went to bed for Claire's big day tomorrow.

An hour later at the club.... The guys have had good drinks for the stag and are ready to leave to go to the hotel that they booked for the night for all. "Time to get to the hotel and get some sleep, because Carlos is totally pissed." Said Leon, who was holding onto Carlos with Ark giving him a hand. "Yeah, he drinks way too much then me." Said Chris, who was almost at the same level as Carlos. "Let's just hurry and get to the hotel, because I don't want to be late for my wedding tomorrow." Said Steve, who was not drunk at all. "Do you want to give me a hand on holding Chris up, Steve?" Asked Billy. Steve nodded and grabbed Chris's arm and they head to the hotel. After 10 minutes on walking to the hotel, they head to their room and when they opened the door they put the most drunken idiots to bed first and then they less drunken went to bed second. Steve was on his bed smiling for his big day tomorrow, then Steve fell back on the bed and his brain tells him one quick thing before he goes off to sleep. 'It is going to be the best day of my life tomorrow.' Then he went to sleep.

Author: Next chapter is the chapter when Claire gets kidnapped from her violent ex boyfriend. Reviews please and i will make it really exciting and long.


	4. CLAIRE'S WEDDING NIGHTMARE

WILL YOU MARRY ME CLAIRE?

(CHAPTER 4 - CLAIRE'S WEDDING NIGHTMARE)

It is Claire's and Steve's wedding day. Claire is in her room with Natasha and Jill helping her with wedding dress. After they were finished helping her with her dress they both start to cry with happiness. "Claire, you look beautiful, girl." Said Natasha. Jill nods her head in agreement and Claire turned to the mirror and she smiled with happiness. "Thank you for giving me a hand, Jill and Natasha." They both just nod in response. Rebecca and Fongling then come in the room and they both then had tears in their eyes. "Claire, you look so beautiful." Said Rebecca, she then walks to Claire and hands her a rose and puts it in her hair and said. "This is the right colour that you wanted, right?" "Yes, thank you, Rebecca." "Take a look at yourself fully with that rose in your hair." Said Fongling. Claire obeyed and she just smiled and turned to her friends and then says. "Hug!" Which they all hugged Claire and then Sherry and Lily come in and said. "The limo is here, girls." They said together, the all nodded and they left Claire in the room for a little while. Claire just stood there looking at herself in the mirror. 'I wonder what Steve will say when he sees me like this.' She then sits down just to take a little rest before she goes downstairs to the limo that is taking her to her wedding.

Downstairs outside, the girls are waiting for Claire to come down. "Why is it taking her so long?" Said Jill, who started to get worried. "She probably just is taking a little rest before she comes down." Said Natasha. They nod their heads and then a man from the limo comes out and says. "Ladies, I think it will be better if Claire goes alone in the limo." They all raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Why? We have to be with her in the limo." Said Sherry. "Yeah, but I think it will be better if she goes by herself." Said the man. They all thought it was a bad idea, but they nod to tell him that they will let her go by herself. The man smirked at them. 'I finally gonna have you back Claire and we will be married today.' The man walks back to the limo and puts his sunglasses on and waits for Claire to arrive.

After 3 minutes of waiting, he spots Claire in her wedding dress waiting out of the house. 'She still looks even more beautiful than ever.' He then sees the other women talking to her about her going alone in the limo, he sees her nodding her head and then she starts walking towards the limo. 'My plan is working.' Claire enters the limo and presses a button to let him know that she's in and that he can go. He then starts to limo and then drives off, after he turns the corner, he picks up a little phone and it starts to ring for Claire. Claire was in the limo waiting to arrive at the church, but then the phone rings and she wonders why the driver is calling her. 'Why is the driver calling me for?' She then picks up the phone and says. "Hello?" "Hello, Claire." Claire's eyes widened with shock and fear. 'No way, it can't be him, can it?' "How are you back there? Are you enjoying the fun?" Claire was speechless; her ex violent boyfriend was in the limo with her. "What do you want Freddie?" "I'm just taking my girl to a place where we can get married." Claire's eyes widened with more shock and more fear, then she screams and tries to opens the door, but some smoke comes in the back seat. 'What the fuck? Is that gas? Sleeping gas.' She then falls to sleep by the gas. Freddie then smiles at his success and then he speeds up the limo and then he laughs at his success.

At the church, Steve was waiting for his bride to be to arrive at the church so he can marry her. He was very nervous, but he knew that it was only happiness in his heart. Carlos walks up to him and says. "Still nervous, man?" Steve nods his head and then says. "Nervous and happy." Carlos smiles at him and says. "I'm the one whose nervous, because I'm gonna ask Natasha to you know." Steve smiles widened. "But you two are not even going out with each other." "I know, but I've loved her for a long time, so I'm gonna ask her after your wedding." Steve gave him a hug of good luck and then Leon comes up, Steve's best man. "What's up?" "Carlos is gonna ask Natasha to marry him after my wedding." Leon eyes widened and turn to him. "You two are not even dating and you are gonna ask her to marry you." "Yeah, I know, Leon, but I do love her." Leon nods his head and says. "I wish you luck with that, Carlos." Carlos nods his head and turns to see the girls arrive. "Hey, the girls have arrived." They turn and saw how beautiful they looked. "Wow, they all look beautiful." Said Ark, who came from the right side of the church. They nod their heads and then they saw Chris getting up to walk out the church.

The girls were very confused, the limo left way before them. "Where can the limo be? It left way before us." Said a confused Jill. "I'm not sure. Here comes Chris. What should we tell him about Claire?" Asked Elza. "We have to tell him." Said Natasha. Chris then came up and gave Jill a kiss and said. "You look very beautiful, babes." Jill blushed and said. "Chris, there's something wrong." Chris didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean?" Natasha then walked to him and said. "Chris, the limo that took Claire left way before us and it isn't here." Chris was confused. "I thought that you girls were in the limo with her." "We were gonna, until the driver said it would be better if she came alone." Chris was still confused about it. "I really don't understand. Why would the driver say that Claire should come alone?" Natasha then thought of something. 'That driver had a smirk on his face when we agreed on letting Claire go by herself.' She started to wonder why he did that. She looks at Chris and asked him. "Chris, did Claire had any enemies or ex boyfriends?" Chris was shocked and scared. 'Oh no, it better not be a kidnapping.' He then looks at Natasha and says. "She has an ex violent boyfriend, but he is in prison for what he did to her." "What do the man looked like?" Chris then described what his sister's ex boyfriend looked like and the girls all eyes widened and then one of them said that totally shocked Chris. "That driver looked exactly like that." "No way, it is him. They must have let him out or he escaped to finish the job he started ages ago." The girls were scared, there friend is in danger. Chris runs to Leon, Billy, Steve, Ark, Bruce and Lott and Carlos, with tears and anger in his eyes.

The guys saw Chris running towards them. "What's wrong with Chris?" Asked Lott. "I don't know, but he does have anger and tears in his eyes." Said Leon. Chris came up to them and they all saw how much tears he had in his eyes. Steve comes up to him and asks him. "Chris, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Chris was upset and he knows if he told Steve that Claire has been kidnapped by her ex violent boyfriend, he knows it will hurt Steve's feeling and make him upset and angry. He stopped crying and then he said what had to be said "Claire has been kidnapped by her ex violent boyfriend." They all widened eyed and they looked at Steve who was in tears. Leon puts his arms around his shoulders and start rubbing his back to calm Steve down. "It's ok, Steve will find her." Chris was so upset that Billy, Carlos and Ark had to sit him down to calm him. "How did she get kidnapped? Wasn't she with the girls in the limo?" asked Bruce. "No, the driver told the girls that it would be better if Claire went by herself." Said a crying Chris. "No way. Now that was the time for him to kidnap her." Said Ark. "What are we going to do?" Asked Lott. Ark turned to him and said. "You are gonna look after your sister, while we are gonna search and rescue Claire. Lott looked pissed at the idea of him staying to look after his sister, but he didn't object, he nodded his head and then turned to see the girls coming over to them with tears in their eyes. "Don't worry, girls. We'll get Claire back, if it's the last thing we do." They nodded their heads and Natasha then said. "Sherry, lily and Lott will be safe at the house with Barry and his family." They nod in agreement, but Sherry moaned about it. "Why do I have to stay?" Chris looked at her and said. "Because you are not ready yet, Sherry, so please stay behind with Lily and Lott." Sherry just nods her head, because she knows that she can't argue about it, when Chris and the others are in this state. "Alright, gang. Let's go." They all nod their heads and walk out of the church and went home to get their weapons and gadgets.

Claire wakes up in a dark room; she looks around and can't see anything. She then tries to get up, but can't, because she is tied to the bed. 'What the fuck?' She tries to move, but it was too hard, then the door opened and Claire saw the man that she has hated ever since he beaten her up. "How are you feeling Claire?" Claire didn't say a word; she was in fear of what he will do to her. 'Steve, help me.'

Author: there you have the forth chapter I hope you like it folks, next chapter will be done later on, but I will do it quick for you all. Please reviews on it please.


	5. Ckaire's in Trouble

WILL YOU MARRY ME CLAIRE?

(CHAPTER 5 - CLAIRE'S IN TROUBLE)

Claire wakes up in a dark room; she looks around and can't see anything. She then tries to get up, but can't, because she is tied to the bed. 'What the fuck?' She tries to move, but it was too hard, then the door opened and Claire saw the man that she has hated ever since he beaten her up. "How are you feeling Claire?" Claire didn't say a word; she was in fear of what he will do to her. 'Steve, help me.'

Claire tries to move away from Freddie, but she was tied so she couldn't move away. "You can't get away, Claire. So, I suggest you stop squirming. You do have to be scared of little old me, babes." He walks over to her and strokes her face. Claire then bites his finger. "Ow! Why you ittle bitch." He slaps Claire across the face and then grabs her by her hair and says. "Don't ever do that again or you will get a very good beaten, Claire." Claire was terrifed, she didn't know what to do, she is trapped in someplace with her ex violent boyfriend and there is no way out. 'What shall I do? There is no way out.' She didn't hear what Freddie was saying to her, she was in one of her thinking time thoughts. Freddie was mad that she wasn't listening, so he gives her another slap, but this time a hard one. Claire screamed with pain and she tries to move her hands to touch her burning face. "I'm gonna give you some rules and you better obey them or else." Claire was in too much pain from that slap across her face so she wasn't paying attention again. Freddie grabs her by her dress and pulls her up a bit and then says the rules to her. "Rule 1: Listen to the person in charge who happens to be me. Rule 2: never disobey me on anything, like sex. Rule 3: you do what I say and tell you to do. And rule 4: no attacking me. Got it, Claire?" Claire just stared at him and gave him a glare of 'Fuck you'. Freddie notices it and gives her another slap across the same side of the face. Claire screams again in pain. "I did say, Claire obey my rules and reply to me when I'm finished talking to you. Now do you have that in your head?" Claire didn't answer she just nodded. "Good, now when I come back we are gonna have a little fun time and you know what I mean by that one, Claire." He gives her a wink and let's go of her dress and leaves the room. Claire then started to cry of fear and hurt. 'Steve, Chris where are you? Please help me.' Claire then turned her head to the side and closed her eyes to let the pain go away with some sleep.

At the house of the STARS, they are getting change out of their clothes and putting on their uniforms. Steve who was upset the most was in his room lying on the bed holding a picture of him and Claire at the fair, with happy smiling faces on it. Steve stares at the picture and thinks about Claire. 'Where are you, Claire? Please be safe. I will find you, babes. I promise you, honey. I will find you.' He was in his thoughts, he didn't hear a knock at the door, but he woken up when he heard the knock again but this time it was a hard knock. Steve sat up and asked. "Who is it?" "It's me, Natasha." Steve knows that Natasha is Claire's best friend and who cares about Claire very much, he gets off the bed and opens the door for her. "Coem on in, Natasha." Natasha walks in the room and sits on the bed and waits for Steve to sit with her. Which he does in 5 seconds, Natahsa looks at him and then asks him. "Are you ok?" Steve knows that he can't use his anger at Natasha, but at the guy whop kidnapped his woman. "Yeah, I'm fine, just worried about, Claire." "Steve, we all worried about her and we know that we will find her and bloody kick that bastard's ass or kill his ass if he hurts Claire and I hope he doesn't, but you know what I'm like if a friend of mine is hurt or dead you know what I do." Steve smiles at her and nods his head and says. "Yeah, I know that you are very overprotected of all of us, Natasha and I know what you will do to this guy, but I hope with your skills we can find her staright away." "I don't we will find her straight away, but we will find some clues on where abouts she will be, Steve. But I promise you, I'll find her." "Thank you, Nat. And I think that Carlos wants to talk to you." "Oh, he does?" Natasha gives Steve a confused look. 'Why would Carlos want to see me for? The only way to find out.' She stands up and walks to the door, but she turns around and says. "The others are waiting downstairs in the basement." Steve nods his head and stands up and walks to the door. Natasha smiles at him and heads downstairs to the basement.

Back with Claire, who is still asleep and tied to the bed. The door opens up and comes in Freddie with handcuffs and other things in his hands. He sees Claire asleep. 'She's sleeping, but not for long.' He walks up to her and shakes her to wake up, which she does. "Now, Claire, I don't want you to sleep when I want sex." Claire's eyes widen in shck and fear. 'No, he can't mean that. Why is hw doing this to me?' She asks herself in her thoughts. 'God, I'm so scared, please someone help me.' Freddie then bends down and grabs a hold of Claire's cheek and pulls it to him and then kisses her with his tongue on her lips and moving around wanting to b let in. 'You better open that mouth of yours, Claire.' He said to himself. He licks her lips very fast dying to be let in, he then stops and says to Claire. "You better let me in your mouth, Claire, before you have to get another slap." Claire knows that she will be in so much pain, but she didn't want to be slapped, so she opens her mouth and let's Freddie's tongue in. When he gets his tongue in Claire's mouth he slips one of his hands up her dress and gets a grip of Claire's underwear and rips it of. Claire gasps in shock and fear of what he just did. Freddie then lfits up and lifts up Claire's dress and sees something that he has been dying to lick and finger for ages, Claire's pussy. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this to you, Claire." He then goes down ans start licking Claire's pussy. Claire screams when he does it and she tries to move, but Freddie was stronger than her and she was tied up. Freddie then grabs a hold of the dress from the waist with both hands while he is still licking Claire's pussy, he then rips the dress in half from there and Claire gasps in shock. 'Shit, he managed to get my dress off by ripping it.' Freddie then lifts up and takes a lok at her breasts, he was surprised on how big they were. "God, I'm in heacen." He then opens his mouth and puts it over one of the breasts and starts sucking on it. Claire starts to cry and then she screams for him to stop, but he doesn't he keeps on sucking until pain comes to Claire. Claire closes her eyes and wishes that she was with Steve and her brother right now, in their arms crying to them and safe from the monster that is starting to rape her. Freddie undoes his zipper and belt and takes off his pants and shirt. Claire still has her eyes closed and doesn't want to open them. Freddie then lifts Claire's legs up and bends them and opens them wide and then he grabs a hold of his dick and moves closer to Claire's open of her virgina and then he is inside of her rocking back and forth and smiling at Claie's face. "I'm not gonna stop until I have cum inside of you, Claire." Claire's eyes opening up in a blast and then she screams and spits at him in the face and shouts. "Fuck you, Freddie. Get the fuck off me." Claire's vision then blackens out, Freddie has knock her out with his fist very hard. Claire then falls into consciousness.

Bck at the house in the basement. Everyone is looking very worried, they can't find a simple clue on where Freddie has taken Claire. "There must be something that we can use to find Claire." said Chris. Everyone knows that Chris is very worried and is about to lose control if they don't find Claire. Leon walks over to him and says. "Don't worry, we'll find her, we are not gonna give up, are we, guys?" They all said "No way!" at the same time. Chris gives them all a smile and then he turns to Steve who was sitting on the chair crying quietly. "Oh Steve." said Chris, he then walks over to him and asks him. "Are you ok, bro?" Steve was shocked to hear Chris call him bro even though him and Claire are not married yet. "Yeah, just want Claire back." "We all do, Steve. And we know with Natasha's skills and brains, we will find her in no time." Steve nods his head and faces Chris. "Yeah, I know, Natasha said that she will find her." Chris turns and faces Natasha who was walking up to Carlos. "I hope she will find Claire in time, before Carlos asks her the question." Steve looks up at Chris again and then turns to where Natahsa is and he sees that she is talking to Carlos. "Oops."

Natasha is standing with Carlos asking him. "What did you want to talk to me about, Carlos?" Carlos stares at her and raises an eyebrow and says. "What?" "I said what do you want to talk to me about? Or should I say ask me?" Carlos eyes widen and then he starts to blush. 'I hope non of the guys told her that I was gonna ask her to marry me?' He just looked at Natasha and then said. "I forgot what I was gonna ask you, sorry, Nat." He then laughs a bit to get him out of this little mess. Natahsa just raises an eyebrow and nods her head. "Ok, well, if you remeber what you are going to ask me just came and find me." She gives him a wink of a 'ok' wink, he nods in reply and watches her walk away to the girls. Carlos then falls down to the chair and breaths in and out. "Good thing that I told her that I didn't remeber." He then smiles and then gets up and walks back to the others and then they all start from the begining on finding Claire.

Claire wakes up from consciousness and she sees that she is butt naked now. 'No, he took my dress right off and I can feel something wet on my legs. No, he didn't cum in me did he?' Claire took a look and saw that there was cum over her legs, arms, stomach and face. 'Wait a minute. Why do I have this weird taste in my mouth?' Then Claire's eyes widen in shock, Freddie cum inside her mouth too. 'Way that bastard, I'm gonna kill him.' She was about to shout something out, but Freddie came in the room and smiled at her. "You are amazing, Claire. And guess what? I have come back for seconds, then thrids and then I will keep on going until I get very tired." Claire's eyes widen in fear and shock. 'No, please, don't.' Claire is in much more trouble with sex now and there is no way for her to escape from him. Freddie walks over to her and starts raping her again.

Author: Claire is in trouble and she has been raped, she was totally in trouble, but the next chapter she manages to get loose from the rop and magae to get out the house, but will she manage to get to her house and find her friends, there's only one way to find out. Read the next chapter when it comes up, please review on this chapter.


	6. CLAIRE'S ESCAPE

WILL YOU MARRY ME CLAIRE?

(CHAPTER 6 - CLAIRE'S ESCAPE)

It has been 2 weeks since Claire has been kidnapped by Freddie, she has been raped, beaten and left to starve to death. Freddie has been using Claire as a sex machine and he has been enjoying everything single move that he has done to her.

Claire wakes up and finds that Freddie has gone from the 2oth rape that he has done to her. Claire then tries to see if the rope is loosening enough to get free. She makes sure that Freddie doesn't hear her try to get free from the rope that is around her wrists. "Come on. Loosen up, will you." Claire sees that there is something in the drawer next to her. She tries to make it out of what it looks like. She sees that it's a sharp knife. 'What on earth why Freddie have a knife in there if he doesn't want me to run away?' she thought to herself. 'There's got to be a way to get it without getting beaten by Freddie again.' She then tries to move her legs towards the drawer. 'At least he didn't tie my legs back up.' She moves her legs towards the drawer, making sure that she doesn't knock anything down in the process. She manages to get her feet in the drawer, but she lets out a little scream when she felt the knife cut through her foot. 'Fuck.' But she managed to grab it, she still had pain in her foot, she then pulls it towards her hand, but it was too difficult to get it, so she had no choice but to throw it. She caught it and then uses it on the rope around her wrists, she manages to get it cut and then she moves onto the next one. "Yes." She then gets up, but falls to the ground. "Ow." She was weak of being raped and beaten by Freddie, but she has to get out of there. "Now what?" she asked herself, she gets up and walks slowly towards the door. "I have to get out and to get back to Steve and Chris." She then walks to the door and then she puts her hand on the handle and then turns it, the door was unlocked, she was happy. She then looks both ways to see if the coast was clear for her to run out of there. She was safe there was no one there, but her. She then starts to run as fast as she can, even with the wound on her foot and the blood coming out, she's starting to wish that she cleaned up the wound before she left the room, but she was scared of being found that by Freddie that she has managed to get free from the rope.

After 5 minutes on searching for the exit, she managed to find a door that leads to the outside. She was free, she was out of the house of horror and away from Freddie, but she didn't know where she was. 'Fuck.' Then she hears a car in the background, she turns to see Freddie in it. 'Double fuck.' She then mad a run for it, she didn't care where she went, and she just wanted to get away from Freddie.

Freddie came out of the car and grabbed the bags of food and walked into the house and then he goes to the kitchen. He starts putting the food away, but he keeps out some food to make Claire something to eat, but he didn't know that Claire has vanished. Freddie walks to the room and then opens it. "Claire, I have…" he then stops in his tracks and the sentence, he saw no one in the bed, and Claire was gone. "Claire?!" he shouts and then drops the plate and starts running around the house to find hr. "How the fuck did she get out of the rope?" he then looks around and sees some blood on the ground. "So, Claire is wounded. That will be easy to find her." He then followed the trail of blood to wherever it took him.

Claire was running as far away as she could, she was tired and hurting, with the new wound and with her tired aching legs. Claire the falls to the ground and then quickly gets back up and starts running again, she then finds a sigh telling her that she is not far away from home. "Thank god." Then she keeps on running towards the city, she was happy being close to home than ever, but she was scared if Freddie found her. She knows that he will beat the living shit out of her, so she has to keep on moving towards home and to the man that she loves, Steve. After 20 minutes on still running Claire has finally managed to reach the city and the street where she lives. "Thank god." Then she runs to the house and then takes a break first before she knocks on the door.

At the house with the STARS they were about to head out of the house at the back until they heard a knock at the door, Natasha turns back around and says to them. "I'll get it." Then she walks to the door, Natasha then opens it and her eyes widen in shock of who it is, it was Claire. "Claire?!" Natasha screamed and then she quickly grabs her before she falls to the ground, then she hears the others running towards the door, they all scream Claire's name and runs to her and Natasha. Natasha pulls Claire in the house and puts her on the couch in the living room and then Rebecca comes and quickly checks her pulse; she was alive, but barely. "Jill get some warm water and a cloth, Claire is loosening lots of blood and bring me my medic kit too." said Rebecca. "Right." Replied Jill, who has just ran towards the cupboard and grabs the medic kit and quickly hands it to Rebecca and runs into the kitchen and gets some warm water at of the tap and a cloth then she runs to the living room and hands her them. Rebecca then starts to clean up Claire's wound as quick as she can and then Natasha grabs Jill's hand and they both run to the kitchen and grabs some water and some food for Claire, they saw that she was skinny, she had nothing to eat for ages, they could tell that Freddie has been making her weak from the whole start since he kidnapped her. Then they run back to the living room and put the food down and then they watch as Steve and Chris were holding Claire's hands to get her to wake up, but she was unconscious and ill. "Is she going to be ok, Rebecca?" asked Natasha. "She'll be fine, when she gets some rest and has something to eat." Relied Rebecca, then Claire's eyes open and she gives a smile to them all and then falls back to sleep. They were all happy that she is back safe, but they are worried that Freddie will be coming back for her, so they have to be prepared for him, some they can kill him.

Author: Claire has finally reached home, but Freddie is hot on her trail and is very mad at what she has done, but he is not going back empty handed, he wants Claire back and he is not gonna stop until he gets her. Wait till next chapter my friends. Please review.


	7. she doesnt belong to you

WILL YOU MARRY ME CLAIRE?

(CHAPTER 7 – SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU)

Steve was in his room with Claire in the bed asleep. He never left her side since she came back from 4 hours ago. Steve wakes up when a knock on the door he gets up and walks to the door. "Yeah?" he then opens to reveal Natasha with food in her hands. "I've brought some food for Claire and you." Steve smiles at her and takes the tray from her. "Thanks, Nat. do you want to come in to wake or talk to Claire or both?" Natasha smiles and walks into the room and then sits down on the bed and strokes Claire's cheek. "How she doing?" she asked while looking at Steve. "Sleeping. That's all I can say. She hasn't woken up since she had the food." "At least she is safe, but we still need to keep our eyes open for Freddie. He is still out there and we can't let Claire out of our site until he is court or killed for what he has done." said Natasha, who looked at her best friend's face. "I agree, but we don't know where he is." Before Natasha could answer there was a loud bang downstairs. "What the fuck was that?" shouted Natasha, who got up and grabbed her gun from behind her back and walked towards the door. "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." replied Steve. They both turned to face Claire with a smile then they opened the door and walked out with their guns held high and ready to fire on whatever made that bang.

They came to the stairs and they both slowly walked down them, but Natasha's eyes widen on what she saw on the ground. Carlos was on the ground with blood coming from his side. "Carlos!" shouted Natasha, who ran to his side and turned him on his back and then puts her fingers on his neck, she was relief that there was a pulse, but who had shot him. Natasha was about to turn around until they heard something come from the kitchen. "Steve. Kitchen." Steve nodded and walks to the kitchen door and he quickly opened it up and aimed his gun at Chris and Jill, who were both injured. "Chris! Jill! Are you two alright?" asked Steve, who ran to their aid. "We're fine, but Claire's not. Freddie is here." said Chris, who was scared for his sister. "Claire. Claire!" Steve ran out of the kitchen and ran to the stairs and he stopped when he saw a man holding Claire, bridal style. Steve aimed the gun at him and shouted. "Get your hands off my fiancé, you bastard!" Freddie just smirked and said to him. "She's mine. So back off." Steve didn't move, he just aimed at Freddie, ready to fire. "You try anything and I will hurt her." said Freddie. Steve was scared for Claire; he might get her hurt if he does anything, so he walks backwards, but still aiming his gun at him. "Good boy." Then Freddie starts walking down the stairs with Claire in his arms and with a smirk on his face. But he wasn't gonna go far, because Natasha was right behind him. Steve notices her and put on a smirk and then says to him. "There is no way that I'm letting you leave with my woman, Freddie." Freddie stopped with a confused look on his face and then he screams in pain. "Ah!" then someone grabs him by the neck and then Steve runs to him and grabs Claire from his arms and carries her away to the kitchen and hands her to Chris who was shocked but happy to find Claire safe. Steve then runs back to Freddie and Natasha and his eyes widen when he sees Natasha holding Freddie by the neck and aiming her gun to his temple. "I'm surprised his not fighting back there." Said Steve who looked very amused of what Natahsa was doing, he never knew that Natahsa can be a very scary woman. Natahsa turns to face him and gives him a smile and says. "No one messes with my friends or beats the living crap out of my friends or rapes the living shit out of them." Then she turns back to Freddie and hits him in the face with her gun then kicks him down the stairs and then just when she was about to hit him again the door opened to reveal the rest of the team. "What the fuck?" said Leon, who quickly took his gun out of his hostel and aimed it at Freddie. "What the fuck is going on here, Nat?" "We have Freddie in our house and he was about to take Claire again, but thanks to me Claire is safe." The others smile at her then they hear a moan coming from the living room, Carlos gain conscious. "Carlos. Are you alright?" asked Natahsa who just ran to his side. "Yeah, I'm fine, but Freddie…" "I know, but I took care of him. Take a look." Natahsa moved so Carlos could see Freddie on the ground with blood coming down his face. Carlos smiled and said to Natahsa. "You sometimes scare me, but you are one strong woman, Natasha." Natahsa smiles but also blushes then she helps him up and pus him on the couch and then walks to Rebecca. "Rebecca, you have some people to help with their injuries." Rebecca nods and runs to the kitchen and grabs her medic kit and runs back to help Carlos with his wound.

Chris then came out of the kitchen with Claire by his side and Jill. Freddie then looked up to see Claire awake. "Why did you run?" he asked her. "Fuck you, Freddie. There's no way that you are ever gonna take me again. I love Steve and that's final." Claire then walks to Steve and wraps her arms around his neck and then takes his gun from his back and aims it at Freddie. Freddie's eyes widen in shock and fear. "What are you doing, Claire?" "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna kill you for what you did to me and that will solve everything and I can finally get married to my fiancé." Then she walks a little closer to him, with Steve at her side and also her best friend, Natasha. "It will be quick and less painless, because you will be dead in seconds when the bullet reaches your skull." said Natasha who was smiling and also helping Steve to hold Claire up so she can kill this bastard. But before she could Steve then said out loud to him. "She doesn't belong to you. She belongs to me." Then Claire fired and blood went all over everyone. "Eww! Claire! Next time you kill something or someone, please do it away from us." Said Natahsa, who then started laughing, then the others joined in, Claire then kissed Steve on the lips and then Carlos came up from behind Natahsa and turns her around and kisses her on the lips and says to her "I love you." Natahsa smiled and replies to him. "I love you too." Then they kissed, everyone went 'aww' and 'ooo' then they turned to Claire and Steve and Natahsa asked them. "Shall the wedding go on?" Steve and Claire smiled and they both replied together. "Yes."

3 weeks later…. Steve and Claire were both at Hawaii on their honeymoon having a good time and enjoying their new life together. "I love you, beautiful." said Steve who hugged his wife and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, lover boy." Claire smiled and then she kissed her husband. "Let's enjoy our honeymoon in the bedroom. Claire giggled and then ran to the bedroom. Steve smirked and followed her to the bedroom.

9 months later…. Steve and Claire both had two little girls called Sandy and Mandy Burnside

Author: there you have it, my first story complete, what do you all think of t please reviews on it please. I'll start doing more stories shortly. Love you all


End file.
